Stug
by irishcaity
Summary: This is how I would like Doug to confess his true feelings for Ste : This is my first, ever fanfic, I love reading them and I absolutely love Stug, and Stendan, but mostly Stug


Doug's POV

Two weeks. I've been avoiding him for two weeks now, what's wrong with me? I had wanted him so badly, wanted to kiss him, wanted to hold him, wanted him to love me like i love him. But now, all I want to do is crawl into a hole and disappear. It shouldn't be like this, I should be able to tell him how I really feel about him. But even when he knocks on my door wanting to see me, I hide behind the counter like the coward that I am.

I should just stand up, open the door and kiss him, but I only hide and then avoid his calls. I'm so scared of all this, scared of what Riley, Texas, Leanne and especially Bex would think of me. But I love him and I can't keep on doing this, I've been avoiding him for two weeks now, it's time to end this.

Ste's POV

Two weeks. He's been avoiding me for two weeks now. I get that he needs space and time to sort his head out, but I need him, need him for the deli, and I need him to talk to me. People are starting to ask where he is all the time, getting suspicious, wondering what's happened between us. I'd never tell anyone of course, he needs to do that himself, so I tell them that he's sick, or sorting out all the accounts and such. I go round to his flat, banging on the door, I know he's in there, but stills he hides somewhere, not answering when I ask him to talk to me or when I ring him later on.

I wish he'd let me help him sort it all out, he's been avoiding me for two weeks now, but I love him, so I know that he needs some space.

Doug's POV

I walk to the deli like a man on a mission, I know what I need to do, need to tell the man that I love how I really feel. I swing open the door to find Ste standing behind the till, serving a customer. That usual goofy smile of his drops slightly off his face when he sees me standing awkwardly in the doorway. I shuffle over to him, and pass the customer just leaving. He walks 'round the counter and meets me halfway with his hands nervously placed in front of him.

"Hiya." he does a little wave and a half smile at me. God, it's so good to hear his voice.

"Hi." the distance between us seems endless, so I take I step forward towards him. "I'm so sorry for being away all this time...I just...needed some more time...to you know figure things out."

"And have you? Figures things out, like?"

"Yeh, I have." I take another step further towards him. He notices me edging closer towards him, and appears to straighten up.

"I want us to be together, I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you wherever we want. And I want people to be able to accept me and accept us." I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and suddenly find my shoes very interesting.

I sense him walking up to me, and lift my head just at the point when he reaches me and then places his hands on either side of my face. I can't help but smile at his touch and stare intently into his gorgeous, blue eyes.

"Okay, if you think that you're really ready for this, then let's give it a go."

That goofy smile of his stretches across his face, and I can't stop my own from mirroring him. He leans down towards me, still with his hands on my face, and I quickly close the distance and kiss him. It was nothing like our first kiss, there was much heat and passion this time. I move my hands to his back, keeping him as close as possible to me, while his hands run over my cheeks and the back of my neck.

Our tongues are in constant battle, with neither one winning, as the kiss continues with growing passion. The kiss stops and Ste moves his head back and looks at me questionably. I smile up at him, but feel disappointed that the kiss ended so soon.

"Okay?" His question surprises me, so instead of answering him, I reach up and reply with our second kiss of the day. I move back to show the seriousness in my eyes.

"Yeh, I'm perfect. You wanna come back to my flat?"

"Really? Are you sure that you're ready? I don't want you thinking that I'm putting any pressure on you, like"

"You're not, I want this. Badly." I kiss him again to stop his questions, and take hold of one of his hands.

Ste's POV

As we continue to kiss, I feel Doug's hand slide down my arm and entwine our fingers together. I can't help but smile as he pulls away and drags us both out of the deli, locking the door and rushing up the stairs to his flat.

We make our way inside the flat and up the stairs to Doug's room, beginning to undress one another in between kisses. As he shuts his door and turns around, I go in for a slow kiss and begin to gently undo his shirt buttons. He walks forward, slowly edging us closer to his bed, while beginning to undo my trousers for me. I reach the bed with the back of my knees and fall backwards, with Doug landing ontop of me. We laugh at my clumsiness and then remember what we're about to do and begin to stare intently into each other's eyes. We move on the bed to get more comfortable and discard any remaining articles of clothing still being worn. I turn round so that I'm now on top of him and begin to kiss, bite and nuzzle his lips and neck. I feel him tense, most likely nervous, so pull back to look at him.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. I want this."

He reaches over to his top drawer and pulls out a condom passing it over to me.

"I want you."

He seems sure, so I kiss him with a more fierce passion than ever before and let the minutes go by as we take the taste and feel of one other in.

Doug's POV

After the second round, I lay against Ste's side with our hands lazily playing with each other.

"Wow. That was amazing." I smile at the memory of Ste's touches and intoxicating kisses.

"Not what you were expecting?"

"I don't know what I was expecting. I didn't think I'd like it that much, though...But I did, I really liked it."

"That usually means that you're gay."

I laugh at his comment and begin to think of how much I liked it. It felt so natural, so right to be with him. Like two pieces of a jigsaw fitting perfectly together. The waves of pleasure that he created within me were intense and something that I've never experienced. I thought that sex with Bex was intense and passionate beyond measure, but this was on a whole new level and out of this world.

"What are you thinking about?" Ste's voice brings me back to the present moment, cuddled against his side, now focusing on his chest rising and falling with his deep breathing. I pick myself up and lean down over him on my elbow, staring deep into his eyes.

"I love you." I wait for his smile to spread across his face, and lean further down to kiss him.

"I love you too."

"Nothing's gonna split us up now, I can promise you that." I seal my promise with another kiss and settle down with the man I love.


End file.
